


Inspired by "Simulacrum"

by Gwiazdka_Angel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Adrien, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Simulacrum AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6223498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwiazdka_Angel/pseuds/Gwiazdka_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Adrien was akumatized and the akuma was in the most precious thing he had?<br/>His Lady?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspired by "Simulacrum"

**Author's Note:**

> This is quick drabble based on [naptillmorning](http://naptillmorning.tumblr.com/post/138315866323)'s comic and [supern-art-ural](http://supern-art-ural.tumblr.com/post/138451412465/naptillmorning-a-short-little-comic-based-on)'s idea.
> 
> Probably impossible, but still good. Sorry not sorry, I couldn’t resist.

She closed her eyes and smiled slightly.

She trusted him.

She knew he won’t hurt her.

She believed in him.

She-

-she got stabbed.

“I’m so sorry, my Lady” her eyes snapped open as she heard him whisper. Almost a half of his sword disappeared in her chest. In went right through her heart. He pulled it out.

Blood. So much blood streamed down her suit, almost covering black spots with red. But suddenly something else got out of her chest and flew up. An akuma.

“Wha-” she mouthed, too shocked to speak up. The akuma was inside _her_? But how was that possible?

“You’re the most precious thing I have” he explained. “Hurry up, you don’t have much time.”

She nodded, pulling out her yo-yo.

“No more evildoing for you, little akuma” she shivered as she felt sudden cold. Not good. “Time to de-evilize” her voice was weak. She was _dying_. She knew it. “Gotcha. Bye bye, little butterfly” every sharp and shallow breath was causing more and more pain. She looked down at Lucky Charm which appeared in her hands.

“Do it, my Lady” she could see his eyes through the cracked mask. They were wet from tears and full of pain and need. He was right. She couldn’t give up now, she had to do it. For him. She couldn’t die, not now. Not when it was over.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” with the rest of her strenght she cried out the spell and threw Lucky Charm in the air. And then collapsed to the ground, right in a puddle of her own blood which was formed around her feet.

“What happened?” Adrien looked around. Luckily for him, his memories had been erased as well as all the blood. “Ladybug!” he kneeled by her side and lifted her up. “Open your eyes” he pleaded.

“I’m fine” she said making him sigh in relief. “I’m just exhausted. You were pretty hard to defead, kitty” she smiled as she opened her blue eyes.

“Y-you know?” his jaw dropped.

“I know. And it would be fair enough if you knew too” she ignored the warning beep of her miraculous.

“No, you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“Who said I don’t want to?”

“Oh.”

A final beep and a flash of pink light later, there was no secret identities anymore.

“Hi” Marinette smiled softly.

“H-hi.”

“I have something for you” she opened her purse and pulled out black kwami.

“Plagg!” Adrien held out his hands but his friend surprised him and smashed his little body against blonde’s cheek.

“You scared me to death!” he scolded.

“Calm down, Plagg. It’s okay. They’re okay” Tikki gave her friend a soft pat.

“Don’t you ever dare to think things like those!” black kwami definitely wasn’t going to calm down.

“I won’t. I promise” Adrien smiled lightly as he hugged his little friend back. “I’m sorry you had to fight all alone” he looked shyly at Marinette.

“Don’t be. I got what I deserved. I shouldn’t have insisted to keep our identities in secret. It could’ve fix a lot of things long time ago” she answered.

“Yeah. So what now?”

“Now we have a lot to talk about.”

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be shorter and angst but since I can’t write short things and I have a superpower which turns any angst into fluff, here’s a longer fluff. Please, don’t kill me and don’t kick me out of fandom.
> 
> Here's my [tumblr](http://carolinecrazyangel.tumblr.com/post/140214856645/supern-art-ural-naptillmorning-a-short) link ^^


End file.
